1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, computer program product, and a computer system for testing converted source code features appearing in computer software of a computer system.
2. Related Art
When a new version of a compiler is installed in a facility, existing computer programs to be compiled by the new version of the compiler may need to be converted to be syntactically compatible with the new version of the compiler, especially if the new version of the compiler implements a new version of its computer programming language. Conversion of the existing computer programs may be followed by extensive testing of the newly converted computer programs in order to ensure that the newly converted computer programs execute correctly. This extensive testing is expensive due to the time and resources required to support this testing. Accordingly, there is a need for a less expensive method for testing the newly converted computer programs.